The Prince of Tennis
The Prince of Tennis is published by Viz as part of the Shonen Jump line. Current price is $9.99 per volume. Publication Dates Last Issue :The Prince of Tennis, vol. 41: 06 Apr 2011 Current Issue :The Prince of Tennis, vol. 42: 06 Jul 2011 Next Issue :none Status Quarterly. Tankōbon. Final volume was no. 42. Characters *wikipedia:Prince of Tennis#Characters Main Characters *'Ryoma Echizen (越前リョーマ)' - WikiPedia Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines The Prince of Tennis, vol. 42 This is the current volume, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. WorldCat - ISBN 1421528541 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 41 WorldCat - ISBN 1421528533 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 40 WorldCat - ISBN 1421528525 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 39 WorldCat - ISBN 1421528517 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 38 WorldCat - ISBN 1421528509 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 37 WorldCat - ISBN 1421528495 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 36 WorldCat - ISBN 1421528487 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 35 WorldCat - ISBN 1421528479 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 34 WorldCat - ISBN 142152435X The Prince of Tennis, vol. 33 WorldCat - ISBN 1421524341 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 32 WorldCat - ISBN 1421524333 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 31 WorldCat - ISBN 1421524325 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 30 WorldCat - ISBN 1421524317 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 29 WorldCat - ISBN 1421516519 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 28 WorldCat - ISBN 1421516500 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 27 WorldCat - ISBN 1421516497 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 26 WorldCat - ISBN 1421516489 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 25 WorldCat - ISBN 1421516470 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 24 WorldCat - ISBN 1421516462 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 23 WorldCat - ISBN 1421514737 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 22 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510987 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 21 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510979 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 20 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510960 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 19 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510952 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 18 WorldCat - ISBN 1421510944 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 17 WorldCat - ISBN 142150670X The Prince of Tennis, vol. 16 WorldCat - ISBN 1421506696 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 15 WorldCat - ISBN 1421506688 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 14 WorldCat - ISBN 142150667X The Prince of Tennis, vol. 13 WorldCat - ISBN 1421506661 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 12 WorldCat - ISBN 1421503379 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 11 WorldCat - ISBN 1421502011 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 10 WorldCat - ISBN 1421500701 Past Storylines The Prince of Tennis, vol. 9 WorldCat - ISBN 159116995X The Prince of Tennis, vol. 8 WorldCat - ISBN 1591168538 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 7 WorldCat - ISBN 1591167876 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 6 WorldCat - ISBN 1591164400 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 5 WorldCat - ISBN 1591164397 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 4 WorldCat - ISBN 1591164389 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 3 WorldCat - ISBN 1591164370 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 2 WorldCat - ISBN 1591164362 The Prince of Tennis, vol. 1 WorldCat - ISBN 1591164354 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Created, Written and Drawn by Takeshi Konomi (許斐剛). Publishing History First published in Japan as Tenisu no Ōjisama (テニスの王子様) starting in 1999 in the anthology Weekly Shonen Jump. First English-language translation published by Viz in 2004. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. Links *Viz, LLC - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Prince of Tennis Category:Manga Category:Shōnen Category:Sports Prince of Tennis